


【KOF】【京庵】《爱你没差》

by diyudeziyan



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diyudeziyan/pseuds/diyudeziyan
Summary: 17年七夕节写的文，标题来自周杰伦的歌曲。





	【KOF】【京庵】《爱你没差》

草薙已经半个月没见到八神了。

半个月前，八神跟他大吵了一架。最后意外地没有靠打架解决，而是以八神拎着包摔门而出作为结局。那件事在草薙看来，是件再小不过的事，小到他都忘了具体是什么。他觉得自己没什么好道歉的，便一直没有主动去找八神，而是等着对方上门。没想到这一等就是半个月，八神就像是从人间蒸发了一样，没有一点音讯，草薙开始变得着急了。今天是七夕，礼物前几日已经买好，现在却不知该如何送出手。

直接去八神住的地方？他看了眼时间，还是上午十点，不出意外这个点八神都会在家里睡觉。他换了一件T恤，带上礼物带上门，决定这场冷战，还是由他来终结。

他知道八神租住的公寓在哪里。爬上二楼，来到熟悉的房门前。大门紧闭，他抬手用指关节轻叩，屋里没有任何动静。加重敲门的力道，还是没有人来应门。难道这么早就已经出去了吗？他低头看了眼手里拿的礼物，自嘲地笑了笑，转身走出公寓楼，随便叫了部的士前往八神排练时用的乐室。

上午的乐室没有人在，草薙这就不知道八神会去哪里了，只能在附近找了家咖啡店守着。这一守就是守到下午四点半，好不容易等到有人来到乐室，却是八神所属乐队的经纪人。经纪人老远就看到草薙走过来，他认识草薙，便笑嘻嘻地站在乐室门口等着，而没有进去。那是一个有点发福的中年大叔，草薙也笑着对他打招呼。

“好久不见，桑原大叔。”

“好久不见。你是来找八神吗？”

名叫桑原的经纪人一眼就看出草薙前来的目的，草薙有些不好意思地笑了。

“是啊。他今天没来排练吗？”

“他没跟你说吗？几天前他们就飞去洛杉矶演出了。”

“洛杉矶？”

草薙的表情很是惊讶。看他这副模样，桑原明白八神的确是没说。

“嗯，大概明天就回来了。”

“呃……这样啊……”

明天的话，七夕节就过了啊。而现在也已经接近下午五点，即使立马买最近一班飞机飞去美国，恐怕也已经来不及了。他有些失落地低头看着手里拎的礼物，后悔自己不提前几天主动。桑原顺着他的视线看见那个东西，立即明白了什么，笑着问道：“怎么？七夕礼物啊？”

“啊……没什么？”草薙笑笑，不想多说什么，“那我先回去了，打扰你了。”

说完，草薙便转身离去。望着他失落的背影，桑原不禁出声喊道：“如果你现在买张飞机票，还能赶得上哦！”

草薙听到桑原的话，停下脚步回过头，脸上有些苦涩。

“但是最快的飞机也要十个小时，到那里已经是明天了。”

“那不正好吗？美国比我们这里晚十六个小时，现在还是昨天呢。十个小时后正好是今天。”

听完桑原的话，草薙的眼睛不由得一亮。是啊，自己怎么忘了时差这点？他赶紧向桑原道过谢，拔腿便往地铁站飞奔。回去拿上钱和护照，再赶去机场，应该还来得及。他脑子里想的全是这些，以至于没听到桑原在后面叫他等一下。他全速奔跑着，像是在奔向希望那样，刚才还愁眉苦脸的面孔，立马展露兴奋的笑容。

晚上七点的飞机，到洛杉矶那边正好是下午一点，但是下了飞机，草薙立马就懵住了。虽然他知道八神在洛杉矶，然而……这么大个洛杉矶上哪儿去找人！他掏出手机将其开机，准备先蹭个机场WIFI上网求助，结果刚打开，就进来一条未读短信。点开一看，竟是桑原发来的。

“八神住在xxx酒店，xx大街的那家。”

结果自己忘了问，倒是桑原先生记在心上。看来，回去以后得请他吃顿饭，好好感谢一下了。草薙背上帆布包，出机场招了部的士，按着桑原的来信将地址告诉给司机。他对那个地方没有概念，不知道是在市区还是很偏远的地方，但是他坐了半个多小时才抵达酒店门口。走进旋转大门的时候，他的心里又大呼了一声不妙——桑原虽然告诉了他酒店，却没说住在几号房。管它呢！反正自己又不是没出国旅行过，大不了问前台。一转进大楼内，他便昂首挺胸地直奔服务台，操着蹩脚的英语问前台小姐道：“Excuse me? Could you tell me which is Yagami’s room? I’m his boyfriend, I want to find him.”

“Yagami? Please tell me his full name, sir.”

也许是见得多，前台小姐居然没有在“boyfriend”这个词上有任何反应，草薙暗暗松了口气，结结巴巴地回答：“Ehhhh……his full name is……”

他正说着，耳边突然传来熟悉的日语，是个女孩子在叽叽呱呱。

“明天我们就要回去了，今天去买些什么纪念品好呢？”

草薙顺着声音回过头，看到从电梯那边走来一行五个人，娇小的女主唱，平庸的吉他手，胖胖的鼓手，瘦高的键盘手，以及……草薙立马转身朝板着脸的红发贝斯手冲过去，其余四个人一看到草薙京都吓了一跳。八神自然早就看到他，却依旧拉着脸，看起来没有任何情绪波动。

“诶诶？草薙君怎么会在……”

“哎哟哎哟，来了就来了嘛！”女主唱打断了惊讶的吉他手的话，拽着他就往门口拉，“走啦走啦，我们先去shopping！庵你晚点来没关系哦！”

其他三人听了这话，立马心领神会，一窝蜂地跟在女主唱后面跑出酒店大门。八神迈开一步正想追上，草薙却往他面前一站，拦住他的去路。八神无言地看着他，没有说话。草薙明白，冷战时谁先开口谁就算输，于是他先说道：“八神。”

“干什么？”

八神终于肯说话了，不过语气冰冷，也没有丝毫多余的问题。草薙放下背上的双肩包，从包里掏出给八神的礼物，递到八神面前，说：“节日快乐。”

八神瞟了眼草薙手中的东西，赫然发现封面上有一只猫。他故意没有伸手去拿，抬起头漠然地问草薙道：“我可不记得今天是什么节日。”

“今天是七夕啊！”

“哼……是吗？”

八神撇了撇嘴，草薙故意将手中的猫咪写真集抬高了一点，在八神的眼皮底下晃了晃。

“这是我给你的节日礼物，请你收下吧！”

草薙央求中带着点撒娇，八神明白他是故意这么说话，便没好气地质问道：“还有呢？”

“还有，请你原谅我吧，好不好？”

恶意卖萌得越来越明显了！但是，看在主动求饶的份上，还有……猫的份上，八神鼻子哼了哼，接下草薙递来的猫咪写真集。正当他仔细欣赏封面上那只猫时，突如其来“吧唧”一个吻，落在了他的右脸颊上。他眼睛因为震惊而瞪大，紧接着便是条件反射给对方肚子上来了一拳。

“嗷嗷嗷嗷！我特意飞过来跟你过节你居然还打我！”

“你特么就是欠揍才嘴贱！”

“早知道我今天就不飞过来道歉了！”

“那你飞回去啊？”

“没钱！”

草薙与八神今年的七夕，是在鸡飞狗跳中度过的。


End file.
